List of Changes from Chillverse 1.0
Crossovers and crossover content are staying in Chillverse 2.0, however they will be restricted to these series: TBA. *The entire universe is comprised of these locations. *Earth will be renamed Mobius. *Mobians will have heights similar to the games. *The Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Anarchy Beryl, Chaos Rings, Master Emerald, AoStH Chaos Emeralds and Time Stones are all canon. *The gems above are sentient (aware of their surroundings, what's going on). *All gems above will have a "Master" counterpart. *There will be 7 Chaos Emeralds. *Zone will be removed from location titles as we see fit. *Zeti, Wisps, Black Arms and Seedrians are canon. *Guardians will be featured for gems. *Erotic, satire, tragedy and military TPs have been removed from the Genre list. *The Grey Emerald will not be featured as the Master Emerald's replacement. *Little Planet is only populated by Animal Friends. *Canons characters are not available for use. *Mobians are indigenous to Mobius. *Rings, Combine Rings, Warp Rings, Inhibitor Rings, Link Rings, Power Rings, Red Star Rings, Rings of Acorns, Ring of Eternity, Ring of Life, Rings of Order and Super Rings are all going to be in Chillverse 2.0. *Normal Rings will be used as currency and linked with Super forms. *The Quantum Emerald will not be used in Chillverse 2.0. *Pregnancies will be realistic and helpers of pregnant people will be temporarily thrown out of the TP loop. *Ghosts will be in Chillverse 2.0. *Canon stories will be adapted in Chillverse 2.0. *Fan planets (I'm calling them Fanets) will be featured in Chillverse 2.0. *Babylon Rogues and Chao are canon. *Only the Chaos Emeralds (Super Emeralds), Sol Emeralds (Flare Emeralds), Master Emerald (Emperor Emerald), Anarchy Beryl (Super Beryl), Time Stones (Eternity Stones) and Sacred Swords (Excalibur) can activate a transformation. *More dimensions will be implemented in Chillverse 2.0. *Pokémon, Mega Man, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ace Attorney, Digimon, King of Fighters, Tales, EarthBound, Xenoblade, Final Fantasy, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken, Ape Escape, Fairy Tail and Full Metal Alchemist will all be usable crossovers in Chillverse 2.0. What is allowed to be used from them can be viewed here. *The Chaos Emeralds from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog will be referred to as the Disruption Gems. *The Babylon Rogues are still aliens. *VR Tournaments are possible *The new names for the Sonic CD locations are: Palmtree Paradise (Palmtree Panic), Collision Casino (Collision Chaos), Tempest Cave (Tidal Tempest), The Quartz Quadrants (Quartz Quadrant), Wacky Workplace (Wacky Workbench) and Stardust Speedway remains Stardust Speedway. *The following characters will be guardians: Yugi the Fox (Chaos Rings), Yasumi the Possum (Master Emerald) and Shonza the Hedgehog (Anarchy Beryl). *All our ideas for ghosts will be combined into one. *G.U.N is still canon and guardian of the United Federation. *How ghosts work in Chillverse 2.0 can be viewed by clicking here. *Extreme Gear will is not just hover shoes, hoverboards and bikes: it is now broadened to hoverboard, hover shoes, bikes, scooters, boats, and cars. Stay tuned for more Chillverse 2.0 debates, coming soon. *Little Planet is uncolonized by Mobius (excluding Wacky Workbench which they're using to make a theme park and homes for the Animal Friends). *The Knuckles/Nocturnus Clan and their origins (along with Chaos and Gizoids) will be canon in Chillverse 2.0. They existed in the past and are linked to the lore. *Certain small cities/villages ETC on Mobius will be like third world countries and not have a lot of technology. *Humans are not available in Chillverse 2.0. *Sally Acorn, her monarchy and related family members will be related to the lore of Chillverse 2.0 *Dream tournaments will be playable in Chillverse 2.0 *Pregnancies will work like this: Keep it realistic but have the characters staying with the birth giver deal with it alone and are temporarily cut out of the story. Pregnant people have no business going out into danger anyway.